


灰色纯情

by Swhite



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite
Kudos: 11





	灰色纯情

01

第一轮面试的时候，陈宥维就发现不妥，会场里自然是充斥着各式各样的肌肉猛男，可但凡任何人稍微细心些留意四周，不可能会忽略掉那些守着门口、卫着秩序的保安人员全是清一色的女性，个个身材高挑、玲珑的女性美下，是强势逼人的力量感和气场，他站在后场的其中一排，除了感觉些许奇怪外，并无多想，其实是不由他作想，陈宥维紧了紧领带，打起精神来，毕竟这已经是他转职自由工作后，能找到的第十九份个机会了。

他就是业内典型的上岸失败，陈宥维当保镖差不多有六七年，从警校毕业后一心想当个公务员稳稳当当，结果家庭出现变故，正经体面的警察当不了了，反而铤而走险进入高危行业，一当当了这么多年，以为家里稳定了，便想着转行，结果一干就只能一条道走到黑，白领工作根本看不上他的履历。

兜兜转转，还是干回了这行，和一大堆肌肉佬混堆儿。

想到这他又叹口气，下秒钟，站在台上的金发美人就喊出他的编号：A5328，让他一刹那误以为自己在军队里。

“下个到你。”

近看下，那金发美人的蓝眸子原来是灰蓝色的，他不敢久看，便不发一言点头，走进等候室里，自然不会发现身后的各式猛男都一脸杀气地看向他，这也难怪，毕竟他高高瘦瘦的身材真的很难与保镖挂钩。

那房间里空无一人，椅子还没坐暖，他前一个面试者就出来了，脸上挂了彩，还一副恨得牙痒痒的狰狞面目，他甫看见陈宥维，竟怒极反笑，言谈间尖酸刻薄，又透着倒胃口的感觉。

“别说哥不提醒你，趁早找下家，这家少爷可不正常。”  
陈宥维一听，多多少少有些好奇。  
“不正常？”  
那人盯盯他裤档挑眉，又小声说：喜欢男的，可当心你屁股啊。

“A5328该你了。”  
门口的美女一身干练的西装，瞪眼看那落选者的目光像要将人吃掉似的，陈宥维不好多讲，点点头便往里走；最终面试地点，预期说是会议室，不如说是个密室、不透光，只得一道松散开的薄纱帷幔横在他眼前，他没有视力问题，完全可以看清那隔在纱后的人影，坐着的人翘着二郎腿，身边站着一位曼妙的女子，想必就是少爷和他的保镖。

“为什么来面试？”  
张嘴的是那看起来想当热火的女士，他一听便回着因为他是干这行的。  
“废话，外头那几百号人都是当保镖的，我是问你为什么你要来我们这当保镖。”  
“….因为年薪高，我没钱。”  
那人听了也没太大反应，开始问些不着边际的问题，比如他爱干净是不是真的、谈过多少次恋爱，诸如此类，终于在她问到自己为什么填性向为不知道时，惹起陈宥维的疑问。

“那个，我没想明白这些和我面试有什么关系？”  
“你只要回答我的问题。”  
是那少爷，寡淡的少年音，听起来年纪不大。  
“为什么写不知道。”  
“….因为我喜欢漂亮的。”  
“意思是男女都行，长得好看，让你上床也可以的意思？”  
“那也得看人。”

幕后顿住一阵，他瞧着那女士微蹲下身听那少爷说话，隔一阵，那纱帐就往两边拉开，陈宥维便看见那椅上的人儿，看起来比想像要小，纯黑的发乖巧地垂在额前，啡色格子的西套衬得他更白净，一双眼睛冷冰冰的，可那脸颊的婴儿肥，又将这气质冲淡，增添些别扭的可爱感。

陈宥维挺了挺背，不敢盯着人看，便将目光放到那翘起的脚上，长黑袜子显得那脚踝更加纤细，他突然觉着一个小少爷请那么多保镖也不无道理，单凭这一次见面，他就感觉到属于这个男孩的点点脆弱感，就像玻璃纸，轻轻一捏就会皱。

“我需要一个可以帮我解决任何问题的保镖。”  
“那不是管家吗？”  
他没忍住反驳，惹来少爷身侧的眼刀伺候，不得不说这大波浪红发的美女简直是选美小姐的水平，可他不敢想，脖子凉凉感觉真不好受。  
“不可以，莎莉不可能帮我解决到所有问题。”

他提起莎莉，一边的美女姐姐便柔柔地向他微笑，摸他发顶的动作温柔细致，像摸着什么宝贝似的；陈宥维善于观察，那美女这样待他后，小少爷显然放松许多，小小的耳廓泛红，没有刚才那样不可靠近；男孩儿示意那位叫莎莉的美女退出房外，只见她轻轻揽着小少爷，又安慰他好些话再退出，末了还警告陈宥维：谨言慎行。

谁说女子不如男，他确实绷紧神经，不敢再随意张嘴。

他垂着眼，感觉到那小少爷在对他认真端详，从短发到肩颈，由头到脚，他被看得不自在，伸出手拽了拽紧扣的领结，便顺势与那小少爷对视，不看还好，他敏锐地捕捉到对方想要错开的紧张。

“敢问少爷，你的烦恼是什么？”  
“啊？”  
“你刚刚说….莎莉不能帮你解决任何问题，那有什么事需要重金聘请一个男保镖帮你？在我看来，你现有的保镖比得上满是筋肉的男人，我不认为这单单只是人身安全的问题。”

他看起来有些错愕，陈宥维没有放过他的反应，又说：我需要这份工作，而你需要一个全能保镖，请你向我坦白你的要求。

“….那你现在脱掉衣服。”

陈宥维脑袋差点没跟上，他有些不解地盯着男孩看，只见那人被看得极不自在，那粉色的双耳直接刷上红色，往颈侧蔓延；刚刚那落选者告诉他眼前的少爷喜欢男人，陈宥维当下了然，除感觉突兀些，并无反感，这有什么，没钱才是大事儿。

他不怎么优雅地拽开领带，那少爷显然没想过他会这么粗鲁，三两下将衬衫也解开，就运背心也被他脱掉扔开，打过发蜡的短发被蹭出一丝凌乱，却也让他看着增添点点野性美；这小少爷的眼睛眨啊眨，盯着他的腹肌，掩不住好奇，陈宥维顶着那好奇宝宝的目光，又走近些，指指侧腰上的弹疤，问：想不想摸？

“…不太好。”  
“我不介意。”

陈宥维这次直接走到他身前，对他伸出手，少爷仰头看他，小脸蛋上是放大的惊奇，那手指刚抬起，便被陈宥维抓着两根手指往腰上送；这是保护日升集团副总受的伤；那小手被握在手心，指腹贴着他的疤痕滑到肋骨的伤处，他注意到那男孩儿的脸变成粉的，连手里的指尖也在微微发抖，他玩心起，便逗少爷：腿上也有，看吗？

果然，那男孩儿假装镇静地看向他，陈宥维自然更会演戏，对方不拒绝，便更大担地去解裤头的扣，皮带扣叮叮当当的响，他拽下裤头，那少爷就慌乱地移过眼神，直至那双长脚映入眼帘，裤子褪到膝处，陈宥维看着干瘦，脱下衣物，长年锻炼而成的身体毫无瑕疵，就连大腿上也是紧致纤密的肌肉，那小少爷第一次看别的男人的身体，脸颊的红晕又深了些。

“这儿、这儿，都是割伤的。”  
“疼吗？”  
“当时疼，现在不会。”

他感觉到男孩儿在看他那话儿，就更加想要逗弄他，陈宥维不咸不淡的问：好奇那就摸摸。

“甚，什么？”  
“你说呢？”

这男人在逗他，胡春杨敢怒不敢言，蹭一下起来，甩身就走，陈宥维怕工作没了，不顾死活把他拉回来，不拉不知道自己多大的劲儿，一手便把人拽到下巴底，小少爷既羞又怒，正要推开他，又发现对方赤裸着，登时又红着脸，想要退开，死死摁在怀中。

“马上放开我。”  
“对不起，我不该逗你的。”  
“先放开。”  
“放了你就跑。”  
“….你不放，我喊人。”

他当时一定是穷疯了，陈宥维真怕他喊人，他一个打十个女人，还真打不过的，只见那少爷正欲呼喊，就被他亲上嘴给堵住了，那小少爷吓得直往后躲，张开嘴要叫，陈宥维又伸舌头搅乱，小男孩没被这样亲过，嘴贴嘴就够冲击的，现在还被舌吻，脑子当即空白一片，由着男人抱着他一顿亲，把人吻得腰软，陈宥维亲着亲着，见着那可爱人儿心血来潮，怎么也不停，亲的黏黏乎乎，末了还啵的再亲一下。

….疯子啊。

胡春杨头晕脑胀，只能依着他站稳，偏偏这男人还挑准时间问他：让我及格行吗，少爷？

02

他错就错在为了逃跑而应允，胡春杨在被窝滚了又滚，想起那个吻还是会脸红心跳，不怪他，实在是太过刺激的错，他这初吻甚至跳过纯情漫画的瑰想，直接进入到成人环节，想起那张脸，又气又烦，一方面是烦恼那人真的好看、一方面是被陌生人强吻的气愤。

以致于陈宥维出勤首天，始终换不来少爷的好脸色，管家莎莉不明所以，便冷冷地警告陈宥维：试用期内，我们有权任意迟退你的，请好好工作。

“少爷。”

陈宥维等四下无人才感讲话，胡春杨充耳不闻，他只好蹲到少爷身侧认错：之前是我以下犯上，对你不敬，都是我的错，往后一定不会犯了。

“闭嘴。”

他便一言不发，蹲在他身侧看自己，胡春杨受不了那张脸近距离攻击，气吁吁地起身，可他到哪，陈宥维就像个小尾巴似的紧跟着，胡春杨不耐烦，又说：不准跟着。

“不行，服务条约要我无论何时都必须在你身边。”  
“那是指危险状态下。”  
“现在就是。”

他不解地回头看，胡春杨始终比他年轻，只见他新聘请的保镖弯着眼睛看向他：那是我判定的，我觉得现在就是危险时刻。

“哪里危险。”  
“少爷对我生气，那就是紧急的危险状态。”  
“…….”  
“少爷要怎样才会消气呢？”  
“…你知道自己错什么？”  
“知道，是我冒犯了你，我不该逗你，不该吻你。”

陈宥维特意提到吻，看他羞窘的模样，只觉可爱，狗屁冒犯，感觉还不赖。

他盯着陈宥维，实在找不出这人半点虚伪的破绽，他请保镖的理由很简单，他只对男性的肉体产生欲望，一个贴身保镖不单可以保障人身安全、还可以帮他解决生理问题，只要他给钱，特别是眼前这人，他需要金钱；望着那精致漂亮的五官，尽管这种无赖想法让他自己惭愧，却不成想还有人比他赖皮。

“我可以做任何事情请求你的原谅，少爷。“

这男人看穿他的心底暗涌，捉住那把柄开始煽动，胡春杨想解开他的衬衫钮扣，当然，不止那钮扣，陈宥维显然是知道的，却什么都不说，深潭般的眼神既驯良又温柔，似鹿儿一样，但胡春杨记得他的吻更像横蛮野兽。

“比如？“

一丝不苟的黑色西装，他确实想要一窥底下的线条，陈宥维没有多说，只是慢慢松开领带，缠在手腕，解开衬衫的第一颗扣子，这回儿不像初次那样急燥，他在观察少爷，双手别在裤头勾着，那单纯又直白的眼眸就往下移，他还是头一遭遇见这种男孩子。

“你想要看什么？“  
胡春杨有些扭捏，拳头也捏得死白，他迎上陈宥维的眼神，鼓起十足的勇气，即使刻意让自己看来波澜不惊。可他骗不了眼前的男人。

“那你做给我看。“

他自然知晓具体到底得做什么，那眼底翻涌的欲望如此显眼，如果是这小少爷，倒也不是不可，陈宥维干脆脱掉所有衣物，日光自温室顶穿透，覆上肌肤，映出薄薄的雾光，他挨坐在胡春杨对面的长椅，修长的五指在少爷期待的目光下伸延到那个位置。

那双手很大，几乎让胡春杨看不见那手心里的东西，可他撸动得粗重又急速，男人的那物不一会儿就变得吓人；他的保镖绷紧小腹和大腿肌肉，低垂地凝视着被自己挑起的欲念，慵懒而漫不经心，更是不自觉的性感诱引；陈宥维感受到那热烈的注视，便抬眸看向那小少爷，看他的脸颊、神情和眼睛里藏不住的震撼。

小少爷痴迷他的肉体，直勾勾的目光使他兴奋，那样小巧的、纯粹的、琉璃光下的金贵人儿，他顺着那洁白的颈项下移，单薄的白衬衫，紧贴着锁骨、若隐若现出肉色，他手心猛地握紧，有意呻吟出声，果不其然，小少爷的脸瞬间就红了起来。

“少爷，再过来些。“

他的小少爷听话地挪前，陈宥维握着柱身搓弄得更起劲，在那男孩的注视下，变得更硬挺。

“你怎么还没出来.... “  
“那你来。“  
“甚，什么？“  
“我不行，请少爷帮我弄出来。“  
“....说什么不行啊。“  
“求求你了，嗯？“

这个男人比他想的更厚脸皮，更甚是伸出手来，明明那手心握过那处，还堂而皇之地牵引他至那私密部分，手背紧贴着那温热的掌心，他的指尖轻轻触及那湿热的肉柱，便惹来陈宥维的轻呼。

“你的手好冰。“

他可以将他的整只手掌裹紧，只要轻轻施力，软绵绵的小手就被逼圈紧黏热的肉柱，他像被烫着似的弹开，但他拽不开手，或者说，他没法放手，他看着陈宥维失神的模样发呆，他的保镖长的漂亮英气，长长的睫毛尖儿扫在他心头，惹来一阵阵瑟缩的颤抖，与之相反的，是他作为男人的肉体，充满力量感，在情不自禁地利用他的手指自渎，他比看起来似乎更陶醉。

他没有为别人服务过，那比自己还硕大的东西在他的搓揉下，终于吐出一股清液，射在他手心，兜也兜不住，他不敢看那指缝滴落的白浊，更不敢看陈宥维要吃人的眼神。

02

这和他所预想的截然不同，那漂亮的男人拥有更胜一筹的控制权，自那日以后，他总是被怂恿去帮他做手活，他说被逼，其实都是半推半就，作为他唯一的雇主，他有绝对的权力去拒绝，可实际而言，陈宥维才是决定他该做什么的甲方。

他会在人烟稀少的场所诱惑他、也会借人潮簇拥的掩护放肆而为，但最过火是那日在酒店，元宵节当天他陪同爷爷出席晚宴，胡春杨多喝几杯便有些站不稳，不留神间撞进他怀里，陈宥维两手扶着他的腰，有意无意地用胯撞他，在职场上，这无疑是在性骚扰自己的上司，可他很快松手，又伴着他到卫生间整理。

他的保镖没有喝酒，反倒比他更加上头，胡春杨刚踏进卫生间，便被男人反锁着门，他问怎么回事，就被唬弄是保护隐私；他感觉到自己弯身洗脸时，那人的视线在身上流连，让他一阵发毛。

“走吧。“  
“你的领带松了，少爷。“

陈宥维擅自趋前，俯首捏起那领结往上系紧，眼睛却看着他嘴巴，呼出的气滚烫湿润，黏在他下巴尖，让他头皮发麻，如果不作说明，他以为男人要吻他，胡春杨想起第一次时的激烈惨况，心脏嘣跳的发痛。

“好了。“

从卫生间出来后反而更晕。

本来是他看上对方的美色，结果他的保镖原来在觊觎自己的屁股。

胡春杨不堪酒力，便借故离场，歪歪斜斜地往大堂走，会场负责人早早为贵宾订好房间，方便歇息，他迷迷糊糊间才发现自己的保镖不知怎地没有跟上，电梯门关上，他也没多想，依稀记得自己的房号是1906，便闭着眼靠着扶手打瞌睡，叮的一声，他又猛然睁眼，慢悠悠走去1906室。

他以为脑袋清醒，便没有醉，轻飘飘的走到1909室，想着是自己房门便闯入，也没发现门口虚掩不正常，一心只想睡觉，他动作小，正要走进主卧，不料听见衣物磨擦的窸窣声，头往里一伸，才发现有对男女在屋里，衣衫不整的躺在床尾，他揉揉眼睛才看清那男的卡在女人大张的腿间，一下又一下地动作，床铺也嘎吱在叫。

他终于反应起来这是某种活塞活动，当下没有比这更醒酒的事情了，胡春杨猫着身要离开，怎知撞到那拐角的素色搪瓷摆设，弄出不大不小的声响，在那些浪叫声中，份外明显。

谁啊，那男人抽起裤子往玄关探去，发现虚掩的门后啐了一声，猴急地趴回床边。

胡春杨看那扇门终于关紧，便松一口气，要不是陈宥维来得及时，他可就落下偷窥者的恶名了；话虽如此，等他恢复平静，才发现他的保镖未免离得太过亲近，胡春杨被摁在墙侧，转过头来便能碰到那副结实盺长的身躯，鼻尖底有消毒洗衣液的气味，如果抬头就会触到那人的下巴，或者嘴巴；他只能低头，又无法忽略压进他两腿间的，属于另一人的腿脚，隔着两层裤料，也可感到他的体温。

“少爷，你的房间在06。“  
“我知道，只是刚刚没看清。“  
“哦，那你应该也没看清房间里的东西吧？“

小少爷耳脸发热，匆匆撇他一眼，又反问什么东西，挖个坑，小兔子就急着往坑里跳，陈宥维的手又支在他腋下，把他锁得无处可逃。

“脏东西。“  
“....你管人家呢。“  
“哦，少爷不觉得脏？“  
“那是情侣间很普通的事吧。“  
“诶，上床就必然是情侣吗？“

他低下头，便蹭到胡春杨的短黑发，软软的磨过耳廓，痒痒的让人想挠；小少爷不理他，侧过脸去，被他钳住手脚动弹不得，边躲边找出路，他又说：普通人来兴致那也是能滚床单的关系。

“满嘴骚话。“

他特别喜欢少爷骂他的语气，比责怪更像撒娇，胡春杨说他，只会让陈宥维更加无畏，那撑在侧腰的手收紧，让他毫无察觉自己被圈在男人的怀里，陈宥维笑笑，又调侃小少爷喝过酒，比平常骂得要凶。

“这不是你自找的？“  
“对不起，是我错了，少爷让我做什么都可以。“

又来这招，他耳后一阵发热，陈宥维仗着自己的好皮囊，根本就没怕过他。

“不用，送我回房间，你别进来。“

陈宥维不回话，听他指示，飞快便挪开身，大手搂住胡春杨的腰，往走廊另一方向走，这回儿隔着厚厚的外套便没有那样敏感，可那双拿枪的手仍然那么有力，捏着他的腰，勾得他心头肉愈发痒痛，他将人送进房门，果真就不动作了，胡春杨有些后悔，支支吾吾间，又改口：要不你就在客厅待着，也不用站外头。

他的保镖似乎并不意外，抿嘴笑得很甜，这男人身上的反差魅力，确实惑人心神，他像是醉意回笼，轻飘飘地在那注视下，走到床铺前，他刚趴下去不久，后腿就被一双温热的手摁着，胡春杨吓一跳，猛地转过身去，西装马甲也压得起了皱褶，陈宥维走路没声，他靠过来时着实让他吃惊。

“怎么了？“  
少爷这样躺着，我怕着凉，先把外套脱掉，进被窝里吧，胡春杨应允，便捏着衣领解扣，将脱下的衣物递给他。

“裤子也脱掉。“  
“干嘛？“  
“不干嘛，睡着舒服点。“

哦哦，他为自己的反应过度而害羞，西装裤子刚脱，他便发现保镖的眼睛盯着他的双腿一动不动，胡春杨不自然地并起腿，说：你现在可以出去了。

“少爷不脱袜子吗？“

他低头，才发现的脚上还套着白色长袜，他坐下伸手去脱，却被陈宥维握着脚踝拉在他的膝上，我帮你；他有种熟悉的感觉，被他主导一切的、压倒性的支配优势，胡春杨像是料到会发生什么，下意识就要踢开，可男人的力气比他有过之而无不及。

他抬眼看自己，语气温柔，再一次用得天独厚的美貌去哄骗这纯真的小少爷。

“很快就能睡觉。“

而那双温燥而有力的手，只顺着他的脚踝爬到他的膝上，被他触摸过的肌肤，像有静电，他的腿很凉，手心擦过就激起鸡皮疙瘩，他屈着另一条腿，将两腿紧紧并在一起，寛长的衬衫下摆恰恰遮盖掉腿根的肌肤，男人的手指抵着他的膝盖，又扫进那衣衫下，捏弄起大腿的软肉，他急的开腔阻止。

“停下来，我没有让你碰我。“

他的保镖相当听话，马上就撤手认错，低声软气的，让他生不起气来。

“那少爷，你罚我吧。“  
“罚什么。“  
“我对你动手动脚，你来以牙还牙。“  
“....比如。“  
“像我摸你一样摸我。“

他早已看穿自己的心理，胡春杨喜爱他的肉体，哪里有办法拒绝，他像往常那样，剥开那一层层多余的布料，肆无忌惮地用双手抚摸他，胡春杨比他更白皙，纤巧的十指伏在他的腹上游移，习惯性地探进裤沿，他的小少爷回过神，正要缩手，又被他牢牢捉紧。

“不对，少爷，刚刚我摸的是你的腿。“

再来，他拢着自己的手滑下拉链，在松松垮垮的裤头下，蹭过男人的人鱼线和滚烫的阳物，他故意让少爷的双手贴着腿根往上摸，时不时按压过那发热囊物，胡春杨再傻也察觉到他的坏心思，怎么也要松手，推推搡搡下，竟让男人硬了起来，他的保镖轻轻哼声，直听得他耳根发软。

“少爷，你好厉害。“

他要是会脏话，怎么也得讲两句骂人，男人又说：为了报答少爷，我可以为你做些什么吗？

他想说什么都不许做，但色欲薰心的保镖比任何时候都要吸引，那浅浅的笑意里尽是诱惑他的春意毒物，他拒绝晚半秒就已覆水难收；陈宥维捏住他两边膝盖，挤进他腿间跪下，他全然不顾自己已然硬挺的欲望，撩起他的衬衫，歪头就吻在他也有些反应的私处，胡春激得要挟紧双腿，怎料被男人抬起膝盖，连屁股也离了床垫，怎么也施不了力。

“陈宥维！放开！“

话音刚落，他的小东西就被温热的口腔含住，舌头重重地辗过被棉裤包裹的肉茎，那不重不轻的吮吸差点让未经情事的男孩泄出来，可这只是开始，唾液糯湿的作用让舔弄更加到位，他重重的吸啜，又轻轻地舔滑，快感渐趋渐近，可灵巧的舌尖突然停下；他看着小少爷已矇水的眸子，手脚利落地将那小薄裤子也拽下来，没有了阻挡，被那温软的腔舌吞吐，更是让他不自觉射了出来。

“我的小少爷，是不是很舒服？“

他在喘气，想要抓回理智，可男人并不想等他重新思考；还有更舒服的。

唔——他竟然舔那里，胡春杨羞得染上哭腔，装不住镇静，只让他赶快停下，可男人不听，吞尖顺着柔软得褶子打顺，又在缩拢的中心顶弄，从来没人这样弄他，胡春杨被舔得羞耻，挣不开钳制，只能捂着脸，可那又有何用，股间那口舌不放过他，小小的穴口在他舔啜下张开，他伸舌就往里钻，阵阵挟带耻辱的酥麻从他腰椎往上窜，他越是不想管，那软舌的把玩就更加放肆，男人的拇指掰开他的臀，将那穴口扯得更大，那软绵绵的舌曾吻过他，可现在....他在可耻的妄想中又一次射了。

腰肢软趴趴，也来不及感觉羞愤，取代那舌尖的是男人修长的手指，他探进还未紧闭的边沿摩挲，小心翼翼地捅进半节指骨，便惹来绵绵的低吟。

“少爷好棒，怎么这么可爱。“

他跃身压在男孩身上，小腹贴着那湿滑的下体，他的脸蛋儿湿漉漉的，色欲的潮红让他染上纯情的淫乱，他泪汪汪的眼睛里全是自尊心和羞愧，讲话却没有怒气：你怎么可以这样对我，那里不是被你这样弄的。

“少爷不喜欢，那我再也不这样了。“  
“....那里脏，不能用嘴的。“

不脏，少爷哪里都不脏，他哄逗着男孩，这会儿连第二根手指也抽插进去，欺压在他身上的男人并没有因而慈悲，珊瑚色的嘴唇顺着肌肤亲吻，沿着他小腹一直往上，少爷全身都香香的，奶香，是这儿散发出来的？

粉色的乳头被他微微含吮，那软肉在舔滑下肿胀发硬，小奶头像是要被他吸出奶水似的，他仰着头喊不要，只换来更野蛮的啃咬，白嫩的胸脯在一番玩弄下染上混沌的粉色，男人吸啜着他的软肉，指间也更用力的地操干着他，小少爷哼哼唧唧的拒绝，身子却诚实地昴起胸部让他侵犯。

“另一边也要吗，少爷。“

嗯，他不回话，咬着手背阻止自己发出声来，舌面重重辗滑过肿胀的乳粒才让他低叫出来，身下小穴原来就被舔得水声啧啧，后穴在下流的扩张和爱抚下更是吐出更多淫液，这男孩不是雏儿吗，怎么会流这么多水，陈宥维硬得生痛，恨不得马上就要操死他的少爷。

“少爷，我能进来吗，让我进去好吗？“  
“不行... “

少爷，少爷，求求你，他又在装，陈宥维可怜兮兮地拱到他脸前，讨好地亲亲他的脸颊和眼睛，低声下气地求饶，可那硬挺的巨物却伺机在他穴口磨擦，胡春杨低头看那狰狞的凶器，吓的壮起胆来。

“我说不行就不行，起来！“

陈宥维以为他架不住美色诱惑，一不当心便挺进半个头，滑溜溜的溅出淫媚的水声，操，他竟没忍住，小少爷显然没料到，红着眼睛吞下喉间的叫喊，扭着腰就要退，别动，别动；他的保镖眼睛也沁出水气，看起来忍得痛苦，一副泫然欲泪的可怜样子，而胡春杨不知道，他心里都要把他操死多少遍了。

他乱动的后果就是那茎身又吃进半分，唔，他用力夹得男人发出意味不明的叫声，就知道装模作样，可他吃这一套，美人落泪谁不心软，泪水打湿他的睫毛，漂亮得要命，胡春杨忘了他是被操的那个，好声好气的安慰他。

“不准哭，你别乱动。“  
“那少爷，我什么时候能动？“  
“动什么，给我拔出来！“

求求你，少爷，他整个人压下来，将他往下拽，又借机插得更深，别说拔出来，那硕大的柱身在他体内涨大，他根本不想陈宥维再乱动半分。

“少爷，会舒服的，别让我出来好吗？“  
“....不准再动，再动你就走。“

他竟然真不动了，陈宥维像只被训的大金毛，一脸低落，后穴里的东西太大了，夹在他体内还在跳动，他低头蹭他颈窝，作无声撒娇。

“我不动，少爷和我这样睡觉吗？“

做人必须要知礼仪懂廉耻，胡春杨一听就羞，说他这人是色鬼，满脑子不是做爱，就是上床。

“那是因为少爷，我忍不住，天天跟在你身边，我脑子就想这些。“

他含住男孩的耳珠，低声说些难登大雅之堂的荒淫词句，我控制不住，一见着你就想上你，少爷穿西装就想弄脏，看见你睡觉就想掰开你的腿操，我每晚都睡不着觉，净想着怎么让你撅着屁股挨我操，想射在你身体里，最好给我怀个孩子，我想操你想得快发疯的。

他难耐地发现自己被说得勃起了，他这晚刚发泄过两次，竟被他说的，恬不知耻地兴奋起来。

“而现在你就是我梦中的样子，你让我怎么停下？“

他的吻落在耳后，在他颈侧和锁骨种下一朵朵花，他还是没有动，他的保镖最听他话，胡春杨的心软成一泡水，因为他沸腾、蒸发，飘在空中，比云还散乱。

“难受吗？“  
“难受。“  
“要动吗？“  
“可以吗？“

他啵的亲亲男人的嘴，嘴上不说，心里其实愿意，陈宥维轻咬他的唇瓣厮磨，比任何时候都要温柔，他喃喃，梦里他的少爷是多么乖巧，喜欢他的亲吻，爱他紧抱的温度，让他逾越职份和地位，想要占有他的所有。

“少爷，求求你救救我吧。“  
“不准废话，过来。“

那就抱紧我，像那该死的梦境一样，他围紧陈宥维颈项。

“趁我不后悔的时候，赶紧操我。“

他的大美人一听，身下那柱茎便粗暴地直往里捅，亲他的嘴，摸他全身的肌肤，小穴被撑大一圈，汩汨而流的淫水全被挤塞而出，他的股间满是滑溜的爱液，使得男人的抽插更加顺畅，他无法对那水声听而不闻，便怯懦地要他轻点。

“慢不了，少爷，你里面好紧好湿，唔，好舒服。“

陈宥维的眼角同他一样染上水气，他咬着下唇弓腰抽插得更用力，他想这男人在受伤时是否也这样哭过，怎么做起爱来，竟哭哭啼啼的，好像是胡春杨在欺负他。

“被干的是我，你哭什么？“  
“....因为喜欢少爷，你被我抱了，唔，因为少爷，所以忍不住。“  
“这么喜欢、欢，嗯？“

喜欢，好喜欢，比梦里还要喜欢千千万万分，他死命的律动，压着他的臀，禁锢他的颤动和逃避，每一次深入都狠狠折磨他的敏感点，甫道持续不断的收缩，却始终绞不断男人的操干。

男孩的声音开始嘶哑，他让陈宥维别再磨那处，腿根因为大张大合的抽插而无法自控的搐动，他的身体敏感到顶点，每次顶弄都在使他濒临崩塌。

“不行了，你，慢些，这样我会，我会坏的... “  
“少爷，舒服吗，我让你感到舒服了吗？“

他不管不顾，将他的臀部狠狠压向自己，穴口扩张得让他怀疑是否要裂开，胡春杨只能随男人的动作颠簸，男孩藏不住体内的呼啸起伏，在他耳边细碎地呻吟，他爽得脚指也蜷缩起来，被他粗野的动作插得高潮迭起，前端吐出小股的清液，可小穴却流出更多水来，肠肉被操得糜红软烂，他的保镖着迷地盯着他高潮后的肉体，在反覆进出中，又变得更粗大了。

“你怎么，怎么还没出来？“  
“快了，少爷，帮帮我。“

他伏在小少爷的颈窝，要他使劲挟紧，好让他射出来；他臊得不敢回望，却也更怕他要这样操上自己一整晚，就在他再捅进来时缩紧后穴，他终于听见大美人不再矜持的叫喊，比他低哑的声音染上肉欲，显得更诱人，他爽了，胡春杨咬他的喉结，让他更深地呼出声来。

“少爷，别咬那里。“

他吐舌舔那小巧的喉骨，让陈宥维一下子便缴械投降，男人射在了身体里，退出来时，他甚至能感觉到那些难以启齿的液体流出体外，胡春杨被弄得浑身酸软，连起身的力气都没有了。

“少爷，我们去洗澡吧。“  
他不想问陈宥维为什么撞他这么久都不累，保镖嘛，总不能做一回就说累；他盯住男人挂住泪花的双眸又慨叹：以前只觉得好看，但你真是越看越美。

“少爷喜欢，那就天天看。“  
“....嗯，可是你怎么...在我说你美的时候硬的？“  
“少爷，能不能... “  
“不能。“

说什么都不能了。

－End－


End file.
